The present invention relates to a system configured to recover carbon dioxide (CO2) and a method for recovering CO2.
The greenhouse effect due to CO2 has been regarded as one of the causes of global warming. Accordingly, much research and development has been carried out on technologies for preventing or suppressing release of CO2 into the atmosphere. Because CO2 is generated mainly by combustion of fossil fuels, it is desired that exhaust gas generated by the combustion of fossil fuel be emitted into the atmosphere after CO2 contained in the gas is appropriately reduced or removed therefrom.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-115724 discloses a system including: a CO2 absorption apparatus configured to absorb and remove CO2 contained in exhaust gas from combustion of fossil fuel by bringing the exhaust gas into contact with CO2 absorbent such as basic amine compound; a regeneration apparatus configured to regenerate an absorbent which has absorbed CO2; and a recovery apparatus configured to recover CO2 separated from the absorbent by the regeneration apparatus. This patent literature also discusses provision of a plurality of washing units configured to clean treated gas by removing CO2 with washing fluid. Furthermore, according to the above literature, the washing fluid is circulated at each washing unit, and by measuring the concentration of basic amine compound contained in the gas after washing, the circulation rate of washing fluid is adjusted to an appropriate level for collecting the basic amine compound.